The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing system for processing an eyeglass lens.
An eyeglass lens processing apparatus that processes an eyeglass lens generally has a basic configurations in which a edge position of the lens is measured on the basis of target lens shape data, roughing data and bevel-finishing data are obtained on the basis of data on the edge position, and roughing by a roughing tool and bevel-finishing by a bevel-finishing tool are performed while the lens is rotated. In recent years, with diversification of eyeglass frames, eyeglass frames in which a curve (hereinafter also referred to as frame curve) of a path of an inner bevel groove of a rim is sharp is have been increased. In order to comply with this, a curve (hereinafter also referred to as bevel curve) of a path of a bevel to be formed in the lens should also be made sharp. Thus, in order to process such a sharp bevel curve, an apparatus in which a processing unit having a bevel-finishing grindstone having a smaller diameter than a normal bevel-finishing grindstone having almost the same diameter as a roughing grindstone is further provided, and a lens is processed using the normal large-diameter bevel-finishing grindstone and the small-diameter bevel-finishing grindstone, which are separate from each other, according to the bevel curve value, is suggested (for example, refer to EP1510290A (JP-A-2005-74560)). Further, eyeglass frames without rims, such as a two point frame and a nylol frame, have also been increased. In order to comply with this, an apparatus in which a processing unit that drills the lens, a processing unit that grooves the lens, etc. are further provided is suggested (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,124B (JP-A-2003-145328)).
However, if the processing unit including the small-diameter bevel-finishing tool (grindstone), the drilling processing unit, the grooving unit, etc. are added to the inside of the apparatus including the basic processing unit including the roughing tool (grindstone) and the normal large-diameter bevel-finishing tool (grindstone), the internal configuration of the apparatus becomes complicated and the apparatus becomes large. Further, if other processing units are required, a user who already has the apparatus including only the basic processing unit should purchase the apparatus including the other processing units as well. In such a case, although it is possible to comply with the requirement by preparing each dedicated unit separately, a measuring unit that measures the edge position of the lens, a display unit, an input unit, etc. will be redundant. Moreover, since entry work should be performed redundantly, the usability becomes bad, and the processing time also becomes long.